The Swim Suit Edition
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth is asked to deliver a bag to Brennan. It doesn't turn out like he expected. Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Danielleecheer prompt: Can you write a B&B fanfic about the photoshoot that Brennan had?

This story is pure fluff. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the building, Booth stopped at the receptionist's desk and held up a bag, "My wife called me. Dr. Temperance Brennan. She asked me to bring something to her."

Nodding her head, Tina smiled and pointed to the left, "If you'll go through that door, take a right at the first hallway and then the second door on the right, you should be able to find her."

Nodding his head, Booth slung the bag over his shoulder and walked over to the door. Opening it, he frowned and turned back, "What do you people do here? Your sign just says Baker Lights and Magic."

Amused at his confusion, Tina replied, "We're an ad agency."

Clueless, Booth shrugged his shoulders and entered the short hallway. Following Tina's directions, he soon found the room he was looking for. Opening the door, Booth found a spacious room, dressed up as a laboratory. Puzzled, he approached a young woman standing near some cameras, "Hey, I'm looking for my wife, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Pointing towards a door on the left, the young lady smiled, "She's in there with the other doctors. You might wait out here though. They're getting changed."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "Changed for . . . "

The door opening, Booth stopped and watched as his wife exited the room with several other ladies, including Angela and Cam. His eyes widening, Booth smiled and hurried over to where his partner was now standing.

"Bones. . . Wow, I mean, uh, yeah, I brought that bag you wanted." Placing his hand on her shoulder, he moved his eyes up and down her body and grinned, "Wow!"

Glancing at Angela, Brennan pulled the bag from Booth's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing the bag. My release form for this shoot is in there. I had my lawyer go over it and he approved of the wording."

Still staring at her, Booth forced himself to listen to what his partner was actually saying, "Uh, yeah. . . . So, Bones, I thought you didn't want me to come to the shoot?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan now glanced at Cam and then back towards Booth, "I didn't but I needed the form so of course I had to have you bring it."

Nodding his head, Booth clasped his hands in front of his stomach, "I see. Okay. So can I stay? I've never seen a photo shoot before."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "No, I'd be nervous if you stayed."

Disappointed, Booth unfolded his hands, placed his arms around his wife and kissed her, "Just so you know, I expect you to reenact your photo shots for me tonight."

Laughing, Brennan returned his kiss and promised, "I think that can be arranged."

Reluctantly releasing his wife, Booth walked towards the door, his eyes barely leaving her body. Arriving at the door, he took one final look, waved and left the room.

Barely able to contain her laughter, Angela rushed over to Brennan's side, "Gosh, Honey. If you ever needed proof that Booth is faithful, I think you just got it."

Flicking her gaze towards the door and then back at Angela, Brennan frowned, "I don't know what you mean. All Booth did was give me my bag, kiss me and then he left."

Hearing Brennan's comment, Cam joined the duo, "All he did was give you your bag, kiss you and only looked at you. There are twelve lovely ladies in this room, modesty be damned, and all he was interested in was you. He never once looked at anyone else."

Pursing her lips, Brennan finally nodded her head. Placing the bag over near the changing room, Angela reminded her, "Bren, you left the release form in the bag."

Shaking her head, Brennan rejoined her friend near the back of the camera, "My lawyer sent that form over by courier this morning."

Her mouth opening in amazement, the artist laughed, "Oh my God, Bren. You wanted him to see you at the shoot. I thought you told me that you had forbid him to come."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan smiled, "He told me he's never seen a photo shoot. I thought it over and decided that it would be okay for him to see the set but not the shoot."

Curious, Cam asked, "Weren't you nervous about him seeing all of these lovely ladies in swimming suits?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No."

Turning to stare at the beautiful women surrounding them, Angela shook her head, "Well, you're a better person than I am. I told Jack there was no way he was coming."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Cam chipped in, "Yes and I told Arastoo he couldn't come either. I trust him but I don't believe in throwing steaks to dogs and not expecting them to at least want to lick them."

"Okay, kind of a gross metaphor, but spot on Cam." Glancing at the clock, Angela shook her head, "I hope they hurry up. I need to get back to the Lab soon."

Glancing at the clock, Cam assured her, "Don't worry about it Angela. I heard you have a very understanding boss."

Oooooooooooooooo

Entering the bedroom, Booth stopped short. Staring at his wife, he slowly closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door, Booth smiled, "Black bathing suits are definitely your style, Bones."

"Would you like to see my pose for the calendar?" Moving over towards the bed, Brennan sat down on the mattress.

Nodding his head very slowly, Booth stared very intently at her, "Oh you know I do."

A slight smile playing on her lips, Brennan stood up, leaned over so that her cleavage was pronounced and pretended to peer down at a bone on a table. "I am pretending to lean over a table and I am looking at an imaginary bone."

His eyes bright with interest, Booth licked his lips, "Bones . . . God help any man that hangs up one of those calendars at the Hoover or the Lab."

Ooooooooooooooo

Pure fluff. I hope this is what you wanted. Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

I had a lot of requests for a second chapter for this story.

Still just fluff.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Sitting in his office, Booth noticed several agents in the bullpen congregated around Agent Riley's desk. Trying to ignore it, he continued to look over Cam's autopsy report on their latest victim.

Hearing loud laughter and then seeing furtive looks being thrown his way, Booth decided to see what had his agent's interest. Standing, he entered the bullpen area and advanced upon the group of preoccupied agents.

Agents White and Rentz, seeing Booth moving towards them moved back to their desks and immediately logged onto their PC. The other agents unaware of impending doom continued to oggle and make comments about the calendar laying on their friend's desk.

Standing behind his younger agents, Booth barked out, "What the hell is going on?"

Aware that they were in trouble, the agents standing around Riley, scattered back to their desks leaving their friend to the mercy of their mercurial boss.

Riley, flipping the calendar over and placing his arm across it, turned a smiling face to his supervisor, "Oh, hey, can I help you, Sir?"

Reaching down, Booth pulled the calendar out from under his agent's arm and started flipping through the months. His face impassive, Booth finally reached July and stopped. Staring at the picture, Booth poked his tongue into his cheek, closed the calendar and placed it under his arm.

Placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder, Booth gripped the mans flesh very tightly with his fingers and leaned over. Keeping his voice low, he advised, "If you ever bring this calendar back in to this office again I'll let you personally test the next batch of Kevlar vests that come in. Do you get the picture? Do I need to explain it to you?"

Cold fear settling into his chest, Riley nodded his head, "Clear as rain water, Agent Booth. Got it."

Glaring around the room, Booth spoke up, "Listen up, if I ever find a calendar like this on this floor again, I will transfer the owner to Cow Island, Louisiana. I've been there. Believe me, you don't want to be there. You'll be the permanent liaison between the damn alligators and the damn mosquitoes. I hope everyone is really clear about that."

Heads vigorously nodding, Booth sniffed, "Good. Don't screw with me. You won't like what happens next."

Marching back into his office, Booth placed the calendar on the credenza behind his desk and returned to his report.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the Jeffersonian, Booth walked down the hall to Hodgins' office. Not finding the entomologist there, Booth walked over to the bug man's desk to leave a report he needed the specialist to look over. Turning, he found a familiar calendar taped up on the wall near the door. Walking over to the calendar, Booth flipped through the calendar, found July and tore out the page. Placing the piece of paper into his jacket pocket he left the room.

Looking around, Booth walked over to Angela's office and searched the room. Finding the calendar displayed prominently on the wall near the Angelatron, Booth again tore out the month of July.

Leaving the room, the agent then found Cam's office, searched for the calendar and again, ripped out the July picture. His pocket now stuffed with calendar pages, Booth smirked and walked over to his wife's office. Not seeing her, he left her office and returned to the Hoover.

Oooooooooooooo

Scratching his chin, Hodgins carried his calendar into his wife's office, "This calendar is defective, Babe."

Leaving her desk, Angela stood up and walked over to where her husband was standing. Taking the calendar from his hands, she flipped through it and found July missing. "That's odd, Brennan's picture is missing."

Curious, Hodgins asked, "Where is your calendar?"

Retrieving it from the back room, Angela hurried back to her husband's side, "July is missing from my calendar too. I know for a fact it was there when I got it. Now it's gone."

Feeling a chill run down his back, Hodgins swallowed, "Shit, Booth must have done this."

Studying the calendar, Angela smirked, "See this torn piece of paper, this shows that someone tore it out. The only one I can think of who might want to do this is Booth. What do you want to do about it?"

Snorting, Hodgins held up his hand and waved it, "Not a damn thing."

Irritated, Angela goaded him, "Coward. You're going to let Booth dictate what you can and cannot have in your office?"

Nodding his head, Hodgins grinned, "Hell yeah."

Oooooooooooo

Entering Booth's man cave, Brennan found her husband laying on the couch, watching a game. Picking up the remote, she turned off the TV.

Sitting up, Booth stared at his wife, "Why'd you do that?"

Placing the remote down, Brennan handed Angela's copy of her calendar to him. Flipping through it, Booth returned the calendar back to Brennan. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it?" Glaring at Booth, Brennan rolled up the calendar, "This didn't belong to you. Why did you tear out July?"

Leaning back on his couch, Booth clasped his hands across his stomach, "I did that to protect your students."

Taken aback, Brennan asked, "What? How is tearing out July protecting them?"

Calmly, Booth explained, "You have a lot of interns coming and going over at the Lab. You teach a large group of students as well as a few interns. All of those young men are already almost in love with you when they're around you and if they had that hot picture around for 31 days it would just remind them that their love for a very beautiful woman is never going to be returned and you're already taken. I just thought I'd save them the heartache, that's all."

Studying her husband's face, Brennan finally smiled, "You think the picture of me is hot?"

Standing, Booth stepped closer to Brennan and pulled her into his arms, "You have no idea how hot that picture makes me. It's all I can do not to have a reaction when I see it."

Pleased, Brennan smiled, "Well, we definitely can't risk that."

Slowly shaking his head, Booth lowered his head and kissed her neck, "Not in public anyways."

Oooooooooooooo

I did warn you it was just fluff. Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Mendenbar prompt: I thought maybe Booth was collecting them to make an entire wall of July's just for him! (She wasn't the only one who wanted to see a wall of pictures so of course that kicked my muse into gear.)

Okay, I keep saying this story is done and someone prompts me for another chapter. What can I do? The reviews have been great. Thank you.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Royal Diner, Brennan watched as her husband sat down across from her at their table, "I wasn't sure you were coming?"

Explaining, Booth shook his head, "I have two new agents that don't appreciate the rules when it comes to what is and isn't appropriate to leave lying around on their desks. One of them had a Sports Illustrated Calendar which pissed off Agents Cho and Bernard and the other one had a swim suit calendar he shouldn't have had either. I took them from them. The last thing I need is to have to schedule another class on sexual harassment at work. My agents are too busy and most of them know better. The new agents are really kids but they'd better grow up and I mean fast."

Ordering a salad and coffee, Booth leaned his arms against the table in front of him, "Busy day?"

"I've had a lot of phone calls this morning but nothing of consequence." Sipping her tea, Brennan stared at her husband.

Curious, Booth asked, "Why all the phone calls?"

Placing her glass down, Brennan smiled, "It's July 1st. It's the month my photo was assigned for the calendar. A lot of my colleagues called me to congratulate me."

His brow wrinkling, his nostrils flaring, Booth scowled, "I knew that damn calendar was . . . " Licking his lips, Booth shook his head, "It's a great picture but your colleagues need to act more professionally."

Frowning, Brennan responded tersely, "They aren't being unprofessional. They are merely congratulating me for the honor of representing the month of July. I have a beautiful body and I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Irritated, Booth sat up straight, "I didn't say you have anything to be ashamed. God knows I know you have a gorgeous body. I just don't think it's right for your friends to slobber over a picture of you. It's disrespectful."

Finding herself growing irritated, Brennan responded, "They are hardly salivating on my picture, Booth. They are merely looking at it and congratulating me. They are not being disrespectful."

Glowering at his wife, Booth spoke, "Oh yeah? Well it seems disrespectful to me. You're my wife and not theirs and if they want to drool over a beautiful woman then they need to find one for themselves."

Folding her arms across her chest, Brennan protested, "I don't understand why you're being so emotional about this. It's just a picture."

Sighing deeply, Booth scratched the back of his head, "Let's talk about something else, alright?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan picked her glass of tea, "You were the one who started our conversation by talking about swimsuit calendars."

Annoyed, Booth protested, "I told you about how disrespectful they are in the work place. Something your colleagues apparently don't understand."

Placing her glass back down, "Booth!"

Leaning forward, Booth widened his eyes, "Bones!"

Standing, Brennan picked up her purse, "You are clearly in one of your moods. I'm going back to work."

Watching her leave, Booth placed his head in his hands and muttered.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan arrived home with her daughter to find the house dark. Puzzled, she wondered where her husband was since his car was in the driveway. Not seeing him in the living room or kitchen, she decided he was avoiding her and she decided to do the same. After feeding Christine, giving her a bath and then putting her in to her bed, she checked the upstairs rooms and still was unable to locate Booth.

Growing concerned, she went back downstairs and checked the back yard to see if Booth was sitting on the patio. Not finding him there, she walked down to the man cave and found the TV on and the sound muted. Booth, sitting in the semi-dark room, watched Brennan navigate around the coffee table by the light of the television.

"Why are you down here, sitting in the dark?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I figured I'd give you a little space tonight."

Sitting on the couch next to her husband, Brennan frowned, "It was just a disagreement, Booth. You were showing signs of jealously when they weren't warranted and I became irritated. That didn't mean I was angry enough not to want to see you this evening."

Sighing, Booth placed his arm around Brennan's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm sorry, Bones. I don't like it when guys drool over you. It makes me mad. I shouldn't have taken it out on you though. You posed for the photo to help out that journal and that was nice of you. I just don't . . . Never mind. I'm sorry. I'll try to control that better in the future."

Leaning against him, Brennan replied, "There is nothing wrong with admiring the human form, Booth. My colleagues were merely complimenting me about my picture and that's all. There is no reason for you to be jealous. You are my husband and you are all I want."

Pulling her closer, Booth responded, "And you're all I want, Bones. Like I said, I'll try to control the green eyed monster a little better than I have been. You're so beautiful and I want you so bad so when I see guys drooling over you I worry that they want you too. I know you're not interested in other guys but I know there are guys that want you and it makes me a little crazy. They can't help it and neither can I."

Flattered and not willing to admit it, Brennan stood up and pulled his hand, "Come on, Booth. I'm sure you haven't eaten dinner yet. Come upstairs with me and we'll find something to eat."

Standing, Booth realized that he must have dropped his remote because it wasn't where he thought it was. Moving his hands around the floor in the semi-dark room, he tried to feel for it. Brennan, a little impatient, walked over to where the light switch was and turned on the over head lights.

Booth, finding his remote, picked it up and turned to power off the TV. Noticing Brennan staring behind him, smiled, "What? I'm a guy."

Staring at the five copies of her July calendar photo taped on the wall behind Booth's couch, Brennan frowned, "I thought you threw those away."

Turning to stare at them, "I'm not crazy. I may not want other guys drooling over my wife but that doesn't mean I don't want to. I kept all of the pictures I confiscated and decided when July came around I'd display them. Their hot, Mrs. Booth, really hot and I like looking at them."

Ignoring the 'Mrs. Booth', Brennan walked over and placed her arms around her husband, "Well, Mr. Booth, I have a better idea than looking at calendar photos. Are you interested?"

Holding her tightly in his embrace, Booth growled, "I'm always interested, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Okay, I think this is the last chapter. Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: the green eyed monster is slang for jealousy.


	4. Chapter 4

Yes, another chapter. Julie SBXMomX wanted more. She wanted the ladies to have to deal with what the guys dealt with.

Thank you for your kind reviews. More fluff on the way.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooo

Entering Hodgins' office, Booth noticed the entomologist lowering a small white mouse into a glass case housing a snake. Standing in the doorway, he cleared his throat and called out, "Hey, got a minute?"

Dropping the mouse in the case, Hodgins lowered the lid and smiled, "Sure, what can I do for you?"

Glancing around the hallway, Booth entered the office and closed the door behind him. Leaning against it, Booth cleared his throat again, "A charity I support is having a fund raiser and . . . well . . . they want to do a calendar. They've contacted different organizations around the District and they have guys lined up to represent the Metro Police, the fire department, and well, they want me to represent the FBI."

Curious, Hodgins walked over to his desk and sat down on the chair next to it. Staring intently at the agent, Hodgins responded, "Okay."

Pursing his lips, Booth suddenly smiled, "I had this idea that it shouldn't just be about me. I thought that you and some of the interns could pose with me and we'd represent the FBI and the Jeffersonian. We are a team."

Chuckling, Hodgins had to ask, "Don't want to pose by yourself, do you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "No, I don't. I'm probably going to take a hit from everyone at the Hoover as it is. I thought if you guys posed with me at least I could say it wasn't about me. See?"

Nodding his head, Hodgins rubbed his chin, "Can I think about it? How soon do you have to commit?"

Pulling his poker chip out of his pants pocket and flipping it, Booth answered, "I need to let them know by the end of next week."

Staring at his swim suit calendar on the wall taped near the door, the scientist looked at the pose of his wife, representing August, "You know my calendar didn't have a July in it? Don't you think that's odd?"

Not looking at the calendar, Booth frowned, "That's too bad."

Nodding his head, Hodgins smiled, "If I agree to do it, what do they want me to wear? I don't want to do a swim suit thing. I'm not a piece of meat."

Flipping the chip again, Booth smiled, "I told them the same thing and they said we'd wear normal street clothes."

Patting his chest, Hodgins remarked, "I do keep myself in pretty good shape. You do too. Wendell keeps busy and so does Arastoo. I'd never want it to get around but I've seen Clark without his lab coat and the man is built so I think we wouldn't put the FBI or the Jeffersonian to shame."

Nodding his head, Booth pocketed his chip, "I'll let you ask the squints. Tell them that I've been assured it will be done in taste."

Standing, Hodgins walked over to his cage holding spiders and lifted the lid, "I'll let you know in a few days."

Not curious as to what the bug man was going to do with the spiders, Booth left.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Meeting the interns, Hodgins and Clark in front of the ad agency doing the shoot, Booth was relieved to see that everyone had agreed to help him out. Greeting them in the parking lot, Booth smiled, "Thank you. This is for a good cause."

Smiling, Clark walked over to the front door, "I believe in charity work and since we can wear our regular clothes it sounds okay to me."

Following Clark to the door, Booth let everyone enter ahead of him and then followed them into the lobby. The receptionist, seeing the men milling around in front of her desk smiled, "May I help you?"

Stepping next to the counter, Booth smiled, "We're here for the charity calendar. Seeley Booth."

Pointing to the right, the cheerful young lady replied, "Go through that door, turn left and then go to the second door on the right."

Confirming his understanding of the directions, Booth crossed the lobby to the required door, his colleagues following. Finding the correct room, Booth opened the door and let his friends enter the room ahead of him. Following behind them, he closed the door behind him.

John Peters, the principal photographer left his camera and walked over to the group of men, "Hi, I'm John." Searching the faces before him, he asked, "Seeley Booth?"

Holding up his hand, Booth responded, "That's me."

Looking his subject up and down, John nodded and then gave each man standing before him a similar once over. Pleased, John clapped his hands together, "Thank God." Moving over to the cameras, John pointed towards a green screen along the back wall. "If you gentlemen will stand over there, we'll get started."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth glanced at his companions and walked over to the area John was interested in.

Waving his assistants over, John smiled a bright smile, "Okay, gentlemen, I have a few adjustments to make and we can get started."

Oooooooooooooo

Standing in the bookstore, Cam was looking through the calendars trying to find the perfect calendar for her office and one for home. Flipping through the available calendars, she found her eyes drawn to a charity calendar that showed a firefighter from the D.C. area on the front. Recognizing the man, she flipped the calendar over to see all of the pictures inside. Her eyes growing wide and her jaw dropping, the coroner glanced quickly around, picked up the 10 calendars on display and hurried to the checkout counter.

The clerk, amused at the number of calendars being bought, flipped one of them over to look at the back. Her eyes widening, the young woman whistled, "Wow, these guys are . . ."

Interrupting her, Cam placed her debit card on the counter, "Yes, I know. I'm in a hurry."

Noticing the delicate blush on Cam's face, the young lady smiled, "Gotcha."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Entering Brennan's office, Cam walked over to the anthropologist's desk and plunked one of the calendars down in front of her. "I found these over at the book store during my lunch break."

Curious, Brennan opened the calendar and flipped through the pictures. Stopping at April, Brennan shrugged her shoulders and tried to hand the calendar back to Cam, "They are very nice looking men. A perfect example of Alpha males in their prime."

Shaking her head, slowly, Cam advised, "You may want to look at May."

Pulling the calendar back, Brennan flipped through the pages and found the picture Cam wanted her to look at, "Uh . . ."

Nodding her head vigorously, Cam replied, "Yes, exactly."

Moving the picture closer to her eyes, Brennan studied the details of the picture, "He never told me he was doing this."

Laughing without mirth, Cam frowned, "Arastoo didn't say anything to me either."

Angela, entering the office, walked over to the desk and smiled at the calendar in Brennan's hand, "You usually use nature calendars. Did you really buy that?"

Shaking her head, Brennan handed it to her friend, "No, Cam did."

Taking the calendar from her friend, Angela flipped through the pictures until she came to May. "Oh my God."

Ooooooooooooooo

Tapping her foot on the floor, Angela held the calendar in front of her and glared at her husband, "Listen Sport. Why didn't you mention this to me?"

Looking up, Hodgins quickly stood up and walked over to where his wife was standing, "It was for charity. I didn't see where it was worth mentioning. I do charity work all of the time."

Exasperated, Angela shook her head, "You may do charity work all the time, but you don't pose for calendars like this."

Taking the calendar from her hand, the entomologist flipped through it until he found May. Studying the picture, Hodgins smiled, "You should have been at the photo shoot. Booth and Arastoo refused to do this pose at first. The camera man put a guilt trip on Booth, telling him how no one else doing the photo shoots complained about their poses and 90 percent of the money was going to the charity. I'm still shocked that Booth and Arastoo didn't just leave. The only reason Arastoo didn't leave is because he knows Booth is a religious man and if he was willing to stay and pose then he would too. . . .You do know this isn't any worse than that pose you did for the calendar that's up on my wall right now?"

Taking the calendar back into her hand, Angela flipped to May and stared intently at it, "Okay, I will make sure that Booth doesn't find my copy. I don't want him to do what he did to the one I posed for."

Shrugging his shoulders, her husband snickered, "The man posed for it and there were a hell of a lot more copies printed for this calendar than yours. I'm sure he's made his peace with it."

Frowning, Angela peered at the picture, "Maybe. I bought three of them from Cam. She's the one who found them. I'll keep one at home, one on my wall and one hidden in my desk."

Laughing, Hodgins kissed his wife, "You're making a big deal about nothing."

Smirking, Angela responded, "You think so? You should have seen Brennan and Cam's reaction."

Ooooooooooooooo

Carrying the calendar in to the house, Brennan found Booth in the kitchen cooking marinara sauce. Holding the calendar out, opened to May, Brennan asked, "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Turning to look at what Brennan was talking about, Booth blushed and turned back to his sauce, "It's for charity. It's no big deal."

Glaring at her husband, Brennan placed the calendar on the island, "You should have told me about this. I don't think I like you posing like that in calendars for all the world to see. It's undignified to your position at the Hoover."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth remarked, "It's not any worse than your calendar pose."

Pursing her lips, Brennan continued to glare, "Of course it's different. I was wearing a swim suit. You're almost naked."

Exasperated, Booth turned to stare at his wife, "I am not. I'm wearing jeans and so is everyone else."

Crossing her arms, Brennan frowned, "Just jeans. Just jeans that has the zipper pulled down revealing your underwear."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth defended his pose, "If I'd been wearing a swim suit you'd have seen a hell of a lot more. I'm wearing jeans."

Irritated, Brennan defended her position, "Just jeans, Booth. Just jeans. There is no gravitas in this picture."

Snorting, Booth moved closer to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders, "Yeah, like your pose was full of gravitas. It's for charity, okay? If you don't want me to do it again I won't. Just like I hope you won't pose for anymore either."

Nodding her head, Brennan unfolded her arms and placed them around her partner, "I find myself in a remarkable predicament. I don't like the idea of strangers staring at you for 31 days in that pose."

Smiling, Booth placed his arms around his wife, "Are you jealous?"

Kissing him, Brennan answered, "Let's just say that I don't like to share what belongs to me."

Oooooooooooooooo

Okay, I think this is the last chapter. Reviews would be great. Thank you.


End file.
